Shared Secrets
by la-feignasse
Summary: Quand Lyanna, la fille ainée de Ned Stark, accepte d'épouser Tyrion pour pouvoir protéger Sansa de Joffrey, son père s'inquiète déjà. Mais quand la jeune Lya et Jaime Lannister commencent de partager leurs secrets respectifs, rien ne va plus ! JaimexOC Surtout Lyanna POV parfois Jaime. Commence au début du premier livre et dérive après. Rating M pour les chapitres à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire sur Game Of Thrones ou A song of ice and fire. Bref, j'ai vu qu'il y avait relativement peu d'histoire sur cette série (surtout en Français) donc me voilà avec un JaimexOC. J'ai longtemps hésité entre ajouter une grande sœur aux Starks ou faire un JaimexSansa. Mais bon, j'ai trouvé que c'était plus sympa d'ajouter un nouveau personnage.

Pour l'histoire en elle même, l'OC est Lyanna (original, je sais ! mdr mais je trouvais sympa que Ned donne le prénom de sa sœur défunte à une de ses filles) Stark, 16 ans, grande sœur donc de toute la portée Stark (on va dire que la guerre est arrivé deux ans plus tôt... parce que ça m'arrange ! ). Évidemment, elle ressemble à Lyanna car je n'avais pas le cœur de faire une Stark avec le physique d'Arya. De plus, cela prend tout son intérêt dans les relations de Lyanna et de Cersei (vous verrez ! :p).

Ensuite, l'histoire débute au début des livres et dérivent ensuite de plus en plus. Ou alors certains évenements arrivent plus tôt que prévu (si la série télé mélange tout pourquoi pas nous ? Il n'y a que moi que ça gène que les Lannisters ait les yeux bleus et Daenerys les yeux bleus aussi ? Bref... ) Pour le physique, je me base sur les livres, comme pour les évènements.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapter 1 :**

La neige commençait déjà de recouvrir Winterfell. Elle brillait sous la lumière de la lune. _L'hiver vient comme dirait Père_, pensa Lyanna Stark penchée par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ses longs cheveux bruns, charriés par le vent, voletaient devant ses yeux gris. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement.

"Vous, les Starks ne craignaient peut-être pas le froid mais je ne suis pas un Stark. Ferme donc cette fenêtre Lya", demanda la voix rieuse de Theon Greyjoy.

Lyanna soupira et, sur un dernier coup de vent qui fit voleter sa nuisette, ferma la fenêtre. Elle se retourna et regarda l'homme couché dans son lit. Il était nu sur les draps et la scrutait des ses yeux rieurs. Tout amusait les vingt ans de Theon. La sueur qu'avait provoqué leurs ébats luisait sur sa peau. Elle alla le rejoindre et s'allongea auprès de lui. Lyanna était la première née de Ned Stark et de Catelyn Tully. Elle avait donc toujours supposé qu'elle épouserait Theon un jour ou l'autre. Et puisqu'à seize ans, cet événement ne devrait plus tarder, ils avaient juste décidés de prendre un peu d'avance sur la nuit de noce. Voilà maintenant un an qu'elle avait ce genre de relation avec Theon. Sa mère l'avait vertement réprimandé sur ces actions mais maintenant que le mal était fait...

Son père avait pour habitude de dire qu'elle était comme sa tante. Le sang des loups coulait dans ses veines. Elle était comme sa petite sœur Arya, incontrôlable. A ceci près qu'Arya n'était pas en âge de s'intéresser aux hommes. Lyanna, quand à elle, était une sorte de mélange de ses deux sœurs. Elle avait la grâce et la beauté de Sansa mais refusait de se laisser dicter sa vie et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, un peu comme Arya. Au grand déplaisir de Robb et de Jon qui n'en finissaient pas de lui jeter des regards noirs dès qu'elle s'approchait de la pupille de son père.

Lyanna sentit la fatigue la prendre et, constatant que son amant était déjà endormi, se laissa glisser dans le pays des rêves. Elle fit un rêve étrange. Elle rêva d'un homme blond aux yeux verts qui dansait avec elle. Sauf qu'elle se rendit vite compte qu'ils dansaient sur une montagne de cadavre. Quand elle regarda de plus près, elle reconnut sa famille parmi les morts.

Lyanna Stark se réveilla d'un bond. Elle était en sueur.

"Mauvais rêve ?" Demanda Theon en lui souriant.

Elle ne répondit pas et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il faisait déjà jour. Tant mieux. Elle n'aurait pas à se rendormir. Toutefois, il était encore tôt. Pourquoi Theon s'habillait-il déjà ? Il sembla comprendre sa question et répondit

"Un déserteur de la garde de nuit a été capturé. Ton père, Robb, Jon, Bran et moi allons l'exécuter.

-Mon père va l'exécuter, corrigea la jeune louve. Toi, tu vas regarder.

-Méchante", répliqua Theon sans arrêter de sourire.

Il souriait tout le temps, riait tout le temps et s'amusait de tout. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle l'aimait tant. Tout était sombre dans le Nord. Elle aimait sa maison mais, Theon, dont le caractère le différenciait tant des Starks, apportait quelque chose de plus. Elle le regarda partir et entreprit de se préparer pour rejoindre ses sœurs pour déjeuner.

Lyanna et Sansa était occupée à leur travaux d'aiguilles quand Arya déboula en annonçant à la cantonade que les garçons et Père étaient revenus. Et apparemment, selon Bran qui les avait vu arriver du haut d'une tour, ils ramenaient quelque chose avec eux. Septa Mordane réprimanda Arya pour son absence aux travaux d'aiguilles et pour ses mauvaises manières mais les autorisa tout de même à rejoindre leur père pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

Une fois arrivée dans la cour, Lyanna s'aperçut que c'était des louveteaux qui avaient été ramenés. Theon descendit de son cheval et se dirigea immédiatement vers elle, sous le regard noir de ses frères. Son père se contenta de soupirer. Sa fille ressemblait tellement à sa sœur disparue qu'il lui cédait bien plus qu'il ne le devrait.

"Tiens, lui dit Theon en plaçant le louveteau dans ses bras. Un pour chaque enfant Stark. Même Snow en a un. Un albinos. Ironique, non ?"

Lyanna ignora la remarque et admira la petite bête qui se pelotonnait dans ses bras.

"Ils sont énormes pour des bébés !" S'extasia-t-elle. "Surtout que le mien est une fille.

-Ce sont des loups garous", précisa le jeune homme en riant devant l'air incrédule de sa partenaire. "Ton père a dit que vous pouviez les garder si vous vous en occupiez vous même."

Lyanna prit la petite louve à bout de bras et plongea son regard dans le celui de celle ci, émerveillée. Elle avait des yeux gris et son poils était un mélange tumultueux de gris, de blanc et de noir.

"Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? Demanda Robb qui l'avait rejointe accompagné du reste de la portée Stark.

-Orage", répondit Lyanna comme si c'était une évidence.

La louve la dévisageait avec un regard qui lui rappela le sien, déterminé et indomptable. Et son poil lui rappelait les nuages noirs qui annonce un orage.

"Et vous ?" Demanda-t-elle à ses frères et sœurs.

Au début, personne ne savait trop mais au fil des jours, Arya nomma la sienne Nymeria, comme la guerrière légendaire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'exaspérer Sansa. Cette dernière avait nommée la sienne Lady, ce qu'Arya déclara comme étant complètement ennuyeux. Robb nomma le sien Vent Gris à cause de sa célérité et de sa couleur grise. Rickon, une fois qu'il eut dompté sa peur et du haut de ses trois ans, nomma le sien Broussaille pour une raison que personne ne comprit. Enfin Jon nomma le sien Fantôme.

Bran, quand à lui, n'avait toujours pas trouvé de nom quand leur père arriva dans la Grande Salle un matin en déclarant que le roi était en route pour Winterfell. Lyanna fronça les sourcils. Depuis l'incident de Brandon Stark et de son père avec Aerys, les Starks se méfiait par principe des arrivants de Port Réal. De plus, le roi ne se déplaçait sûrement pas pour rien. Enfin, elle savait que le roi avait été follement amoureux de sa tante, à qui elle ressemblait tant. Elle s'inquiétait donc de la réaction de celui ci lorsqu'il la verrait.

Sansa, quand à elle, s'extasiait comme si on venait de lui annoncer que le preux chevalier de ses chansons venait d'arriver. Les réactions des autres enfants Starks furent mitigés, allant de l'indifférence à l'inquiétude.

Les semaines passèrent et Winterfell se transforma en un formidable brouhaha de préparatifs. Non seulement le roi venait mais il venait avec toute sa suite, ce qui impliquait la reine, ses enfants, ses frères et tout le fatras des courtisans et de soldat. Le jour où l'arrivée du roi était prévu, Lyanna était plongée dans un sommeil de plomb quand Bran arriva en courant dans sa chambre. Il la secoua sans ménagement et commença de crier ''le roi arrive !'' à qui voulait l'entendre. La jeune fille ne daigna pas se lever pour autant. Elle avait ferraillé en secret contre Theon hier soir et elle était épuisée.

"Et comment peux-tu le savoir avant les gardes ? Demanda Lyanna, grognon d'être réveillée ainsi.

-Je me suis placé plus haut qu'eux voilà tout.

-Ne laisse pas Mère le savoir. Elle serait inquiète, dit la jeune fille en souriant contre son oreiller.

-Lève toi !" Cria Bran en continuant de la secouer.

Lyanna se leva de mauvaise grâce et caressa Orage. Une fois Bran parti, elle entreprit de s'habiller de sa plus belle robe et rejoignit sa famille dans la cour au moment où le roi et sa suite impressionnante arrivaient. Enfin presque toute sa famille.

"Où est Arya ?" Demanda son père.

Sansa et elle haussèrent les épaules. Heureusement, la plus jeune des sœurs arriva juste à temps pour voir la Reine descendre de son immense carrosse. Toute la famille se tint en ligne pendant que le roi s'approchait d'eux. Lyanna le détailla. Il était gros, le visage rouge dévoré par une barbe hirsute. Il se planta devant leur père et le dévisagea.

"Tu as grossi", lui annonça-t-il.

Lyanna écarquilla les yeux. C'était la meilleure! Eddard regarda son roi et ami d'enfance de pied en cap sans pour autant piper mot. Le roi éclata d'un rire tonitruant et pris son ami dans ses bras.

"Ah Ned ! Ce que c'est bon de te revoir !" S'exclama-t-il.

Il embrassa leur mère également puis les dévisagea un à un. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Lyanna il se stoppa net. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, comme replongé dans ses souvenirs.

"Toi, tu ne peux être que Lyanna", dit il d'une voix éteinte. Puis il se retourna vers le Lord de Winterfell : "Tu es bien cruel avec moi, Ned. Donner un nom pareil au portrait craché de ta sœur... Bon dieux ! Quand je la vois j'ai l'impression de remonter le temps. Peut-être est-ce là un cadeau des dieux...

-Rien que le hasard", répliqua Eddard d'une voix douce.

La reine se présenta à son tour. Elle parut glaciale aux yeux de Lyanna. Le fils aîné ne lui fit pas meilleur impression. _Un jeune freluquet arrogant_, jugea aussitôt la jeune fille. Ses frères et sœurs, Myrcella et Tommen, lui parurent plus doux.

"Ou est le nain ? Demanda Arya impatiente.

-Tais toi", imposa Sansa d'une voix ferme, déjà la parfaite Lady.

Cependant, Lyanna remarqua que si l'une de ses sœurs chercher le fameux nain Lannister partout, l'autre n'avait d'yeux que pour Joffrey. _Pas bon du tout_, s'inquiéta Lyanna. Cependant la reine avait entendue Arya et elle se tourna vers son frère jumeau pour lui demander où était donc passé celui qu'elle appelait leur petite bête de frère. Lyanna croisa le regard de Ser Jaime Lannister et se détourna aussitôt. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que si quelqu'un avait l'allure d'un preux chevalier s'était bien lui. Grand, athlétique, blond aux yeux verts. Il était superbe.

Avec un sourire, elle se souvint quand, enfant, Vielle Nan lui avait raconté l'effroyable histoire du Régicide. A cette époque, elle avait dit que Ser Jaime était un héros qui avait tué le méchant roi. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait fait de si mal et, si elle était honnête avec elle même, elle n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il y avait de si honteux à tuer un roi fou, serment ou non.

Soudain, Robert, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne que l'on peut oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ordonna à son ami de le conduire dans les cryptes pour se recueillir. La reine protesta mais il l'a renvoya à sa condition de femme et imposa sa volonté de toute façon. Alors que son père et le Roi partirent en direction de la crypte, Lyanna attendit que sa mère et la reine prirent la décision de rentrer, s'excusa et suivit les deux hommes discrètement dans la crypte.

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la tombe de sa tante et quand elle arriva enfin assez près pour les entendre sans se faire voir, ils ne parlaient plus de souvenir du passé. Elle s'accroupit derrière une tombe.

"Ned, j'ai besoin de toi à Port Réal. Je suis entouré de flagorneurs, d'idiots et de Lannister, cracha-t-il avec dégoût. Deviens ma main."

Lyanna vit son père s'agenouiller et dire que c'était là trop d'honneur. Elle comprit donc que son père n'était pas vraiment ravi de l'offre et comme elle le comprenait ! Les Starks qui partaient dans le Sud ne revenaient jamais. Cependant, Lyanna supposa qu'il n'avait pas le choix. On ne refusait rien au Roi. Son père finit par arracher l'autorisation d'y réfléchir jusqu'à demain pour en parler avec sa mère. Cependant, ensuite, le roi partit sur un sujet qui glaça d'effroi la jeune fille.

"Nous étions comme des frères Ned... Je veux unir nos maisons et garantir la paix.

-Que proposes-tu ? Demanda son père d'un ton réticent.

-Ta Sansa et mon Joff ont presque le même âge. Marions-les !

-Sansa est encore jeune, protesta le seigneur de Winterfell.

-Rah, ce que tu peux être tatillon ! Nous les marierons quand ils auront l'âge, évidemment."

Pas de réponse d'Eddard. De toute façon que pouvait-il répondre ? Lyanna, elle, sentit son sang se glacer. Elle n'aimait pas ce Joffrey et elle ne connaissait que trop le naïveté de sa sœur. Cette histoire finirait mal. Elle sentait dans ses tripes. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Cependant, le roi ne s'arrêta pas là.

"Il me faut aussi, en tant que roi, assurer la paix du royaume. Je dois unir les Starks et les Lannisters. Je veux que Lyanna épouse Tyrion Lannister."

Le roi semblait lui même révulsé par l'idée.

"Tu veux dire que Cersei veut que Lyanna épouse cette... chose, répliqua son père, acide.

-Attention, Ned, prévint le roi, tu sais que cette situation ne me plait pas non plus. Mais la paix doit primer sur tout. "

Lyanna entendit le ton monter entre les deux hommes. Son père refusait catégoriquement alors que Robert se rependait en argument comme le fait que Tyrion n'ait que huit de plus qu'elle ou que l'on ne se mariait pas pour l'amour. La jeune fille, elle, ferma les yeux. Elle vit ses souvenirs défiler devant ses yeux. Les murs de Winterfell, sa chambre, ses frères, son premier baiser avec Theon dans le bois sacré, son première entraînement à l'épée en cachette de ses parents... Mais elle vit aussi ses sœurs. Arya, si sauvage. Sansa, si naïve. Et là, elle imagina Sansa dans les bras de Joffrey qui souriait de son sourire si narquois, si pédant. Sans même qu'elle ait pu s'en rendre compte, elle s'était relevée et annonçait :

"Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire, répéta-t-elle plus bas.

-Lya, s'exclama son père stupéfait, mais que fais-tu là ?

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, enfant ? Demanda le roi.

-Je vais épouser le na... Tyrion Lannister. Je l'épouserai et comme ça, je pourrai veiller sur Sansa", avoua Lyanna pour que son père comprenne. Ce dernier n'eut cependant rien le temps de dire que le roi s'exclamait déjà :

''Parfait ! Assez discutaillé, conclut Robert sur un ton sans appel. J'espère que ta fichu forteresse glacée renferme du vin, beaucoup de vin, Ned !''

Et sur ce, il était repartit vers la sortie, laissant là le père et la fille.

"Lya, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Même pour ta sœur... tenta de raisonner Ned.

-Tu n'as pas vu ses yeux, répondit celle ci dans un murmure. Je sais que Sansa va souffrir. Je le sens. Aucun Stark ne revient vivant du Sud. Je ne peux pas vous laissez y aller seul... Et l'hiver vient."

Ned Stark soupira. Sa fille ne changerait pas d'avis. Les nouvelles étaient de plus en plus mauvaises en ce moment. Comment allait-il annoncer cela à Cat ?

"De toute façon, continua Lyanna, c'est la volonté du Roi donc on n'a pas vraiment le choix, si ?

-Non, ma fille. J'ai bien peur que non."

* * *

Voilà Voilà, fin de ce chapitre.

J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je sais que le mariage Tyrion/Lya n'est pas terrible mais pour l'instant, il est encore impossible à Jaime de se marier donc j'ai préféré voir les choses autrement. Rassurez vous il n'y aura pas de Tyron/Lya pour autant.

Aussi, j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre Theon avec Lya au début mais il s'avère que je vais avoir besoin de cela pour la suite. Et j'aime bien Theon, au début de l'histoire. Donc voilà, j'espère que cela ne vous gène pas trop.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Un peu plus court car je devais couper là avant de passer du point de vue de Jaime.

**Neko :** Ma seule revieweuse (très français comme mot ... mdr) Merci beaucoup ! J'étais très inquiète que cette fiction qui me tient à cœur ne plaisent à personne. Je sais que au moins toi tu as aimé et ça me fait super plaisir ! Vu que tu m'as laissé une review assez longue je réponds ici :) donc déjà oui Nikolaj avec des yeux verts = carnage mdr donc bien forcée du supporter de voir des yeux bleus absolument partout. Et pour la main de Jaime et sa mise en couple avec Lya... mystère mystère ;). Sache tout de même que leur mise ensemble sera longue et compliqué (forcément !) et oui, dire que tu m'aimes me fait écrire plus vite ! (je plaisante xD en fait il y aura une update par semaine ).

* * *

**Chapter 2 :**

Le soir même, le banquet en l'honneur du roi démarra. Le roi et sa femme étaient assis aux côtés de Ned et Catherine. Robb était placé à côté de Myrcella, Sansa à côté de Joffrey et Arya à côté du jeune Tommen. Bran et Rickon était assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Jon et Theon étaient relayés à des places inférieurs. Lyanna quand à elle avait été installée entre son futur mari et son frère, le Régicide. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas ôter ses yeux de sa sœur et de Joffrey. Elle la voyait se pâmer devant lui, admirer tous ses faits et gestes.

"Inquiète petite sœur ? Ironisa Ser Jaime.

-Je ne me souviens pas que nous avions été ne serait-ce que présenté, Ser Jaime, répondit Lyanna avec aigreur. Avez-vous toujours de tels manières ?"

Le maudit régicide éclata de rire et Tyrion intervint:

"Excusez mon frère, Lady Lyanna, il aime mettre les gens mal à l'aise avec des vérités que l'on préfère éviter."

Lyanna se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle ne faisait pas cela pour elle mais pour sa petite sœur. Elle se fichait comme d'une guigne d'être heureuse dans son mariage. Elle ne le serait d'ailleurs probablement jamais. Le reste du dîner, les deux frères le passèrent à parler entre eux, comme si elle n'était pas là. Cependant, à l'instant où la musique démarra, elle regretta de ne pas avoir été plus conviviale. Il serait inconvenant d'avoir sa première danse avec quiconque d'autre qu'un de ses voisins de table et ceux ci ne semblaient pas disposés à danser. Sa déception devait se lire sur son visage car les deux frères échangèrent un regard.

"Et bien, qu'est ce qui vous contrarie cette fois ci ? Demanda Jaime d'un ton moqueur.

-J'aime danser", répondit Lyanna en toute honnêteté.

Le Régicide rit de plus belle.

"Est-ce une façon de me demander de vous inviter pour que, une fois débarrassée des politesses, vous puissiez aller danser avec qui bon vous semble ?"

Lyanna ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant sa propre impolitesse mais acquiesça tout de même. Bonne pâte, Jaime se leva et l'invita à danser en souriant. Elle le suivit sur la piste et, en se plaçant dans ses bras, elle vit que la reine la fusillait du regard. Pourquoi ? Elle ne comprit pas. Peut être était-elle du genre possessive envers son frère... Très vite, Lyanna décida qu'elle s'en fichait et se laissa guider au milieu des autres couples de danseurs. Elle croisa le regard de Theon qui sembla comprendre qu'elle attendait de lui d'être le prochain.

"Je suppose que tu t'en doutes mais, pour des raisons évidentes, mon petit frère ne danse pas, lui murmura Jaime à l'oreille.

-Dis moi, commença-t-elle en passant elle aussi au tutoiement sur un ton de défi, qu'a donc pensé ton petit frère en apprenant ses fiançailles ?"

Certes, elle faisait cela pour sa sœur mais elle ne cracherait pas sur une petite idée de sa future vie de femme mariée.

"Il était furieux. Cersei n'a jamais aimé ta défunte tante. Même sans la connaître. Et elle n'a jamais été une grande fan de Tyrion non plus. Il est probable que ce mariage ne soit juste qu'un de ces cruels caprices, expliqua-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

-Il serait mal venu que la reine entende de tels propos.

-Je suis son frère. Son jumeau. Je dis ce que je veux.

-Quel chevalier avisé vous faites, Ser Jaime !" S'exclama Lyanna, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Elle regretta instantanément ces paroles. Déjà que la reine ne l'aimait pas, si elle se mettait toute la famille à dos sa vie allait tourner au cauchemar. Cependant, une fois de plus, le régicide se contenta de rire de bon cœur et de lui répondre sur le même ton :

"Et quelle Lady parfaitement bien élevée vous faites, Lady Lyanna !"

Elle rit aussi. Elle aimait bien les hommes comme lui, comme Theon. Les hommes qui aimaient rire . Theon... si seulement elle avait pu l'épouser. D'ailleurs, la musique de la première danse s'acheva et ce dernier vint demander qu'elle lui accorde la seconde. Ser Jaime dévisagea Lyanna d'un air qu'elle ne réussit pas à interpréter mais il la laissa à son partenaire et partit demander une danse à sa sœur. Une fois dans les bras de Theon, elle oublia ce qu'il y avait autour et rit des ses blagues comme une enfant. Elle dansa ensuite avec son frère qui ne manqua pas de la réprimander pour sa relation avec la pupille de leur père. Évidemment, si les frères de la reine et les parents de Lyanna savait déjà pour les fiancailles, la nouvelle n'avait pas encore été rendue plus publique. _Heureusement_, pensa la jeune fille, _ou Theon n'aurait pas tant rit ce soir et Robb aurait râlé beaucoup plus que cela_.

Elle dansa aussi avec Joffrey, qui acheva de lui donner une mauvaise impression, avec son père, dans les bras de qui elle aimait tant être et même Jon prit sur son dégoût de la danse pour lui faire plaisir. Enfin, le roi parvint tant bien que mal à se lever de son siège pour danser avec elle. Il était saoul et elle prit garde à ne pas se faire écraser les pieds. Il ne cessa de lui répéter qu'elle était la beauté incarnée et que si il n'avait pas été marié à la Lannister, comme il l'appelait, il l'aurait lui même épousée.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Lyanna s'était rassise, elle vit Jon sortir en titubant après un éclat de colère qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle était trop loin pour écouter cependant elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle allait se lever quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras droit.

"Laissez ma Lady, intervint Tyrion, je vais aller lui parler. J'ai besoin d'air de toute façon."

Lyanna posa les yeux sur le nain, visiblement fin saoul, et ne cacha pas son mépris.

"Et que pourriez vous faire pour lui que sa sœur ne pourrait pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, vous savez, tous les nains sont les bâtards de leur père."

Sur ce, il prit cahin-caha le chemin de la sortie. Lyanna le regarda sidérée.

"Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, petite. Tyrion n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, dit Jaime qui s'était rassi pour se servir à boire.

-Je ne suis pas votre petite", répondit Lyanna en ramassant ses jupes pour sortir elle aussi.

Arrivée à la porte de sortie, elle croisa Tyrion qui allait rentrer.

"Lady Lyanna, vous allez vous couchez ?

-Oui. Elle hésita. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-elle. Mon amour pour ma famille me perdra.

-Au point d'épouser un nain, si je ne m'abuse ?"

La jeune louve ne trouva rien à répondre et fixa seulement les horribles yeux vairons de son futur mari.

"N'ayez craintes, répondit le nain, le mariage ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je partirai pour le mur avec votre demi-frère.

-Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Lyanna, surprise.

-Je vous aurais bien dit que c'était pour vous permettre d'être sans moi plus longtemps mais, en vérité, j'ai toujours voulu monter sur ce mur et pisser de son sommet."

Lyanna fronça les sourcils et répondit, d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

"Je prierai pour que votre pisse ne vous revienne pas dessus dans un coup de vent, mon seigneur."

Sur ce, elle partit se coucher sous les rires de son futur mari. La journée avait été longue.

Dans la Grande Salle, Theon s'éclipsa quelques minutes après Lyanna sous le regard noir de Robb. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Jaime Lannister qui remarqua aussi les mines contrariées des Lord et Lady Stark. Il fronça les sourcils.

Le lendemain, Lord Eddard Stark fit réunir tous ses enfants dans ses appartements. Lyanna fut la dernière à arriver, Theon l'avait retenue. Puis, Septa Mordane l'avait interceptée pour la réprimander à propos de Theon justement, ce qui avait achevé de la mettre en retard. Une fois qu'elle fut face à son père avec ses frères et sœurs, celui ci prit la parole :

"Mes enfants, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit. J'ai pris une décision qui va changer radicalement vos vies. Je vais accepter d'être la Main de Robert, déclara-t-il solennellement. Je vais donc partir pour Port Réal avec le roi. Arya, Sansa, Bran et Lyanna, vous viendrez avec moi."

Lyanna comprit que son père allait annoncer les nouvelles de la meilleure à la pire. Il continua :

"Jon, je t'autorise à entrer dans la garde de la nuit. Robb et Rickon resteront ici."

_Évidement_, pensa Lyanna, _Mère ne tolère pas que Jon reste avec elle..._

"Enfin, Sansa, j'ai accepté la proposition de Robert. Quand tu auras l'âge, tu épouseras Joffrey. Et... "Il hésita puis finit par se résigner." Lyanna épousera Tyrion Lannister.

-C'est moi qui me suis proposée, intervint-elle avant qu'un tonnerre de protestation n'explose.

-Et Theon ? Demanda Robb presque agressif, brisant le tabou qui entourait cette relation jusque là.

-Je croyais que tu désapprouvais, répliqua sa sœur.

-Je désapprouve que tu couches avec lui pas que tu l'épouses ! Tempêta le jeune homme. Et si tu crois que je vais approuver de le remplacer par le nain !

-Je te signale qu'épouser veut dire coucher !

-Suffit !" Intervint Ned Stark qui ne souhaitait pas en entendre plus sur Theon et sa fille. Ni imaginer sa fille dans le lit du nain d'ailleurs. Il soupira. "Nous devons partir à la chasse avec le Roi. Robb et Jon vous venez avec moi."

Le père et ses deux fils prirent le chemin de la cour alors que Bran et Rickon disparurent pour aller les dieux seuls savaient où. Les trois sœurs se retrouvèrent donc seuls et, comme Lyanna l'avait prévue, la tempête de protestation continua de plus belle.

"Tu épouse le nain?! S'exclama Arya, sidérée.

-Tu partages le lit de Theon ?! S'exclama Sansa, outrée.

-Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Cria Arya à Sansa puis elle redemanda : Mais pourquoi tu épouses le nain ?"

Sansa, toujours la parfaite Lady, éprouva le besoin de s'asseoir.

"Lyanna, reprit cette dernière, partager le lit de Theon est mal. Ce n'est pas ton mari. Comment vas-tu... Sansa hésita et devant son hésitation Arya balaya le problème.

-Elle dira qu'elle a perdu sa virginité en montant à cheval. On s'en fout de ça !

-Arya ! S'écrièrent Lyanna et Sansa en cœur sur un ton de réprimande.

-Lya, reprit plus calmement la benjamine, pourquoi tu épouses le nain ? Je suis sûr que personne ne t'y force... Père ne laisserai pas faire ça."

Lyanna hésita. Elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle voulait protéger sa sœur de Joffrey dans le Sud. Celle ci s'empresserait de lui dire qu'il est charmant et qu'elle se sacrifie pour rien. Elle répondit donc sur un ton sec :

"Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer devant des enfants. De plus, nous avons toutes trois mieux à faire. Nos valises par exemple ? Elle se dirigea vers la porte et ajouta avant de partir : Sansa, j'espère qu'un jour, plus tard, tu comprendra que le physique ne fait pas tout... Et j'espère que c'est une leçon qui ne te coûtera pas trop chère. L'hiver vient."

Elle vit dans les yeux de sœur que celle ci n'avait pas compris. Pas encore. Lyanna quitta la pièce avec l'intention de parler à Theon avant qu'il n'apprenne ses fiançailles par quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il fasse quelque chose d'idiot. D'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'il avait refusé la partie de chasse pour être avec elle. Cependant, avant de faire face à ce qui risquait d'être l'un des pires moments de sa vie, Lyanna avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle passa un moment dans le bois sacré, Orage roulée en boule sur ses jambes, à penser à ce que sa vie allait devenir. Elle caressa le loup et trouva la force qui lui manquait dans son regard gris. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et reprit le chemin du château.

Elle chercha d'abord Theon dans ses appartements où une servante lui apprit qu'il n'était pas là. Elle se promena donc au hasard dans le château. Malgré sa volonté de voir Theon, une autre partie d'elle tentait de repousser le moment au plus tard possible. A force de ne pas prêter attention à sa trajectoire, Lyanna finit par arriver dans une des plus vieilles tours du château. Les grognements de son louveteau la ramena à la réalité. Quelqu'un était ici. Mais que faisait qui que se soit dans cette vieille tour ? Elle fit signe à Orage de se taire et se rapprocha du bruit. Elle se cacha du mieux qu'elle put mais de toute façon, les deux personnes étaient bien trop occupés pour la voir.

Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Dans une pièce en lambeau de la tour se tenaient la Reine et son frère en train de faire l'amour à même le plancher. Préférant ne pas risquer de se faire voire, Lyanna rebroussa chemin silencieusement. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'être hors de portée, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à sa chambre, Orage sur ses talons.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et barra sa porte.

-Tu savais que j'étais là ? Demanda une voix joviale qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Theon était tranquillement assis sur son lit. Il caressa Orage sitôt que la petite louve s'approcha de lui. Lyanna soupira. Quand son calvaire allait-il finir ? Elle alla l'embrasser et se laissa aller à la tendresse de ses bras une dernière fois. _Après_, se promit-elle, _après je lui dirai pour mon mariage_.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous. Pas de review pour ce chapitre... Je suppose que les fanfictions sur game of thrones sont un peu moins populaires mais bon tant pis. Par contre, n'hésitez pas si la fiction vous plait. Même les critiques (constructives) me ferait plaisir. Car si cette fiction ne plait vraiment pas. Mieux vaut que je l'arrête...

Enfin, voilà le troisième chapitre qui démarre avec le point de vue de Jaime.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Jaime était en train d'embrasser sa sœur pour une deuxième étreinte alors qu'elle le bassinait avec ses inquiétudes sur Lady Arryn et leur assassinat de son mari quand elle hurla. Il vit que son regard était fixé sur un point derrière lui et se retourna donc. Le gamin Stark était là, accroché tant bien que mal à la fenêtre.

"Il nous a vu ! S'écria Cersei.

-Oui", répondit-il avant d'aider Bran à remonter. Une fois le gamin de debout, il lui demanda son âge.

Quand le gosse lui répondit qu'il n'avait que neuf ans, il hésita, se tourna vers sa sœur et, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, soupira :

"Ce que l'amour me fait faire quand même !"

Et il poussa le gosse dans le vide. Sur ce, sa sœur se remit à paniquer.

"Qu'est ce que l'on va faire maintenant Jaime ? Si Robert apprend, il va nous tuer jusqu'au dernier !

-Cesse de hurler, répliqua Jaime d'un ton sec. Tu vas attirer des gens. En plus, personne ne saura rien. Le gosse va mourir. Une chute pareille... Fichons le camps. Toi, rejoins tes enfants. Moi, je vais voir Tyrion."

Les jumeaux se séparèrent donc. Jaime prit le temps de faire un grand détour avant de rejoindre son petit frère qui devait certainement être dans la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Malgré les rumeurs sur son honneur, Jaime n'était pas un monstre. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de jeter le gosse de la tour et il s'en mordait les doigts. Neuf ans... De plus, s'il avait parlé, il n'aurait eu qu'à tuer Robert et Stark ou s'enfuir avec Cersei et voilà, fin du problème. Il se maudit de ne pas réfléchir plus avant d'agir. Soudain, il entendit des cris au bout du couloir. Un homme et une femme se hurlait dessus à plein poumon. Heureusement pour eux, cette partie du château était quasiment vide à cette heure. Tous les habitants étaient certainement partis déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il s'arrêta donc à un tournant du couloir pour que l'on ne le voit pas et céda à la curiosité quand il reconnut la voix de la jeune Lyanna.

"Tu ne comprends pas ! Criait-elle d'une voix brisée par les larmes. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais épouser Tyrion ou Père ne m'aurait jamais emmené à Port Réal.

-Je croyais que tu te fichais de la Cour ? " S'exclama l'homme incrédule. Que s'était bon pour Sansa ?

"Justement ! Je dois protéger Sansa.

-De quoi ? Demanda l'Homme

-Tu sais de quoi," répondit Lyanna d'une voix épuisée. "Ecoute, Theon, je t'aime. Vraiment", ajouta-elle quand celui ci poussa un soupire exaspéré. "Mais Sansa, et Arya, sont mes sœurs. Je ne peux pas les laisser partir dans l'antre des Lannisters sans moi."

Theon, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de lui selon Lyanna, semblait s'être calmé quand il finit par dire :

"Je voudrais tellement pouvoir venir avec toi.

-Tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre."

Jaime entendit le bruit de froissement de vêtements et supposa que les deux amants s'enlaçaient.

"J'irai aux putes, oui !" Râla Theon, ce qui fit rire Lyanna.

Jaime comprit enfin d'où Lyanna tirait sa mauvaise éducation. Et ce petit échange confirmait ce qu'il avait soupçonné au banquet. _Enfin_, pensa-t-il en reprenant son chemin, _je suppose que Tyrion se fiche que sa femme soit vierge ou non_.

Il eut à peine le temps de rejoindre son frère à la bibliothèque qu'un cri déchirant retentit dans le château. A l'évidence, on avait trouvé Bran. Tyrion leva ses yeux vairons de son livre et le posa sur son frère.

"Où étais-tu ? Demanda le nain d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Pourquoi diable, petit frère, dès que quelque chose semble aller mal, tu penses que c'est à cause de moi ?

-Parce que c'est souvent le cas, plaisanta Tyrion. Allons voir pourquoi hurle cette malheureuse femme."

Les deux frères Lannister trouvèrent Lady Catelyn agenouillée près de son fils. Elle répétait en boucle ''je lui avait dit'' entre deux pleurs. Une servante revint avec le Mestre qui après un rapide examen, affirma que le garçon vivait et demanda à Jaime s'il pouvait le monter dans sa chambre. La mère Stark hésita mais elle dût se rendre vite compte que si Jaime ne le portait pas, aucune personne présente ne pourrait et elle répugnait à laisser son précieux fils dans cette position. Elle accepta donc.

Jaime dut se retenir de sourire face à l'ironie de la situation. C'était celui qui l'avait poussé au bas de la tour qui le remontait dans sa chambre. Il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Si le garçon mourrait, personne ne saurait rien. S'il vivait, sa conscience serait soulagée, ses mains un peu moins rouge de sang et il n'aurait qu'à tuer Robert avant qu'il sache pour lui et Cersei. Une fois, le garçon déposé dans son lit, il laissa la famille à son malheur et quitta la pièce.

La nuit tomba, la lune s'éleva dans le ciel mais rien à faire, il y avait toujours ce fichu loup qui hurlait à la mort et l'empêchait de dormir. Comment une bête si jeune pouvait-elle donc faire tant de bruit ? Jaime se rendit vite compte que tous les loups hurlaient à l'unisson. Dans un soupir, il repoussa sa couverture et se leva. Il enfila des vêtements et sortit de sa chambre, pas sûr encore que ce ne serait pas pour écharper ces maudits loups.

Jaime passa dans un couloir et cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque quand une ombre se mit à bouger dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

"Ici Orage," résonna la voix de Lyanna Stark.

Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre elle aussi et il ne l'aurait probablement pas vu sans l'intervention de la petite louve. Cette dernière repris sa place au près de sa maitresse en silence. Probablement la seule de la porter à ne pas hurler ce soir.

"Vous n'êtes pas couchée ?" Demanda gentiment Jaime. Il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise de causer tant de chagrin aux Starks.

"Non, je pense à mon frère, dit elle sombrement. Je sacrifierai tout pour ma famille. Peut être même l'ai-je déjà fait, murmurra-t-elle comme pour elle même. Pourtant, reprit-elle plus fort, j'ai l'impression de ne pas arriver à les protéger de quoique ce soit..."

Jaime resta silencieux pendant un temps. Il ne savait pas réconforter les gens. Surtout quand il était la cause de leur malheur.

"Votre frère est tombé. Personne ne pouvait empêcher cela."

Il s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille dans un geste qu'il espéra réconfortant. Il n'aimait pas les Starks et leur sens de l'honneur guindé mais il aimait bien Lyanna.

"Mon frère ne tombe jamais, asséna la jeune fille d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune réplique.

-Allons, venez marcher."

Il lui offrit son bras et, après une courte hésitation, elle le prit. Ils marchèrent une bonne partie de la nuit ainsi. Elle lui parla de ses souvenirs de Winterfell et de Bran et il lui parla de Tyrion et de ses souvenirs du Roc. Malgré ses apparences de femme forte, Jaime comprit que Lyanna restait malgré tout une jeune fille qui appréhendait son mariage avec une homme repoussant. Il tenta donc comme il pouvait de la convaincre qui si Tyrion avait un physique certes peu engageant et un goût prononcé pour les putes et l'alcool, il avait tout de même un bon fond. Et il dut réussir quelque peu car quand il l'a raccompagna enfin devant ses appartements, elle lui sourit en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Un sourire triste et fatigué mais un sourire quand même.

Finalement, au bout de quelques jours, la suite royale et les Starks finirent par être tous dans la cour de Winterfell, prêts à partir. Jaime, perché sur son étalon baie rouge regarda les jeunes filles Starks faire leurs adieux. Il remarqua notamment l'étreinte déchirante de l'héritier Greyjoy et de sa future belle sœur. Il vit aussi Tyrion, arnaché sur sa monture, s'approcher de lui.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir aller au Mur ? Demanda Jaime pas confiant.

-Oui, absolument sûr et certain.

Jaime soupira et préféra changer de sujet. Quand son frère avait une idée en tête, il n'en démordait pas.

-C'est étonnant que nous partions si tôt après l'accident du gosse. Stark est un solide.

-Les Starks sont des solides, tu veux dire ! Le Mestre a dit que le gosse allait vivre. Il ne pourra plus jamais marcher mais du moins vivra-t-il.

-Pauvre gosse. Les dieux sont cruels de laisser vivre un handicapé.

Tyrion le dévisagea un instant avant de répliquer :

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. La mort a un côté tellement définitif ! La vie, quand à elle, est pleine d'opportunité. De plus, je suis curieux de savoir ce que le jeune Bran aura à dire une fois réveillé...

Ce fut au tour de Jaime de scruter son petit frère.

-Parfois, je me demande de quel côté tu es, mon frère.

-Tu me blesse ! Tu sais combien j'aime ma famille... ironisa Tyrion.

Sur ce, Robert ordonna le départ et hurla :

-Régicide ! Ramène tes fesses dorées par ici !

Jaime ravala sa colère et se dirigea vers le roi et sa nouvelle Main.

Le trajet fut long et lent. Interminable même aux yeux de Jaime. La maudit carrosse de Cersei ne cessait de se briser les roues et il fallait s'arrêter sans cesse. Un jour, alors que le cortège arrivait enfin au Trident, Jaime s'aperçut qu'il chevauchait presque à côté de la petite Lyanna, toujours suivie par sa louve qui grossissait de jour en jour. Mourant d'ennui et ne résistant pas à l'envie de la taquiner, il la rejoint.

-Bonjour petite sœur de mon coeur ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il lut la surprise sur son visage et elle sembla comprendre ses intentions car elle fit une moue ennuyée.

-Bonjour Ser. Que me voulez-vous ?

-On est de mauvaises humeur n'est ce pas ? C'est la perte du jeune Theon qui vous rend si morose ? Dit il en souriant, pas mécontent de la tête impayable de la jeune fille. Elle se ressaisit vite cependant.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ? Demanda-t-elle séchement.

Ah, il avait compris à Winterfell qu'elle ne le tutoyait que lorsqu'elle était fâchée. Cependant, il décida de passer au tutoiement lui aussi, histoire de la faire enrager un peu plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela l'amusait beaucoup de la voir en colère.

-J'insinue que tu couchais avec ce cher Greyjoy. Ne nie pas, je vous ai vu.

Il vit le rouge lui monter au joues d'embrassement mais la colère brillait toujours dans ce yeux.

-Tu ne diras rien à personne, menaça-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que sinon j'irai voir le roi et je lui raconterai ton amour... sans limite... pour la Reine. Ne nie pas, je vous ai vu, reprit-elle en écho à sa propre phrase.

Il resta silencieux pendant un temps. C'était bien la peine de pousser un Stark d'une tour si un autre vous voyiez de toute façon. Cependant, il avait l'impression que la jeune louve ne dirait rien. Enfin, il ne devrait pas en parler à Cersei où celle ci ferait une attaque.

-Faisons un marché, sœur de mon cœur. Je ne dis rien sur tes galipettes et tu ne dis rien non plus sur les miennes.

-Très bien.

-Tu le promets ? Je sais que les Starks ont un sens de l'honneur très développé, dit il moqueur.

-Je promets. Et toi ? C'est l'occasion de prouver que tu as un brin de sens de l'honneur.

Il encaissa la pique et promis à son tour.

-Et je déteste ce nouveau surnom, Jaime. Cesse de m'appeler comme cela.

Jaime talonna sa monture et partit en riant.

Lyanna le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait la fâcheuse sensation d'avoir fait une promesse avec le diable. Jaime Lannister, le briseur de serment, venait de lui promettre de se taire. S'il brisait cette promesse et rendait publique son aventure avec Theon, l'honneur de sa famille serait souillée et elle créerait des ennuis à son père. De gros ennuis. Elle refusait que cela arrive. Cependant, elle n'était pas bête, elle savait bien qui si elle, elle décidait de parler, Jaime et sa sœur aurait de bien plus gros problèmes.


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre cependant, j'ai écrit deux chapitre de plus en même temps que celui ci. La parution devrait donc être plus rapide.

Merci à Ptitepuce11 pour son message encourageant. J'étais d'autant plus contente lorsque j'ai remarqué que tu lisais aussi Sexe Intentions. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce fut le lendemain que l'une des catastrophes que redoutait tant Lyanna arriva. En fin d'après midi, Sansa rejoignit la colonne en pleurant et en hurlant que le Prince Joffrey était blessé. La Reine et des soldats Lannister partirent directement dans la direction que leur indiquait une Sansa paniquée. Lyanna démonta et attrapa sa sœur par le bras avant qu'elle n'ait put retourner au chevet de son maudit prince. Elle lui demanda ce qui s'était passé et Sansa commença de lui raconter en pleurant qu'ils avaient surpris Arya en train de jouer avec un jeune boucher et que la louve d'Arya avait mordu le prince. Pour finir en beauté, Arya s'était enfuie. Eddard Stark qui était arrivé à ce moment ordonna directement à Jory de mettre en place des recherches pour retrouver sa fille. Lyanna, quant à elle, courut pour remonter en selle et partit au grand galop à la recherche de sa sœur, Orage sur ses talons. Elle n'osait pas imaginer si un homme comme le Limier la trouvait avant elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Jaime Lannister qui continua de galoper à ses côtés.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ma sœur a disparu. Son loup a mordu Joffrey. Il faut que je la trouve avant les hommes de la reine.

-Prince Joffrey, la reprit Jaime avant de se justifier, si tu l'oublies devant la reine, elle te le fera payer.

Lyanna acquiesça. Cersei voudrait venger son fils. Il valait mieux ne pas la pousser à bout. Lyanna crut d'abord que le régicide allait tourner brides pour diriger les recherches Lannister mais il choisit de la suivre. Elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, obsédée qu'elle était par le besoin de retrouver Arya. Une fois arrivés dans les bois, ils démontèrent.

-Arya ! Cria Jaime.

-Chuuut ! Râla Lyanna en le frappant au torse et en remerciant les dieux qu'il n'ait pas mis son armure. Je connais ma sœur, si on l'appelle, elle fuira.

Jaime écarquilla d'abord les yeux et marmonna un ''ah ben ça va être facile tiens !'' mais obéit néanmoins.

La nuit tombait déjà quand Lyanna finit par retrouver sa sœur cachée dans un buisson, tenant sa louve par le cou. Il serait d'ailleurs plus juste de dire que c'est Orage qui trouva Nymeria. Sa petite sœur tremblait et pleurait des excuses. Lyanna se jeta à genoux et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est rien, Arya. Je sais que c'est cette ordure de Joffrey qui a poussé Nymeria. Jamais elle n'attaquerait pour rien. Je sais ma puce. Je sais.

Elle berça sa sœur pour calmer ses pleurs tout en fixant Jaime. Il lui fit signe qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'insulte au royal prince. Il semblait que la liste de ses secrets que garderait Jaime Lannister ne faisait que s'allonger. Ce dernier s'agenouilla face à Arya :

-Tu ne peux pas rentrer avec ta louve. Cersei fera un tapis avec sa peau si elle la trouve. Tu dois la faire partir.

Lyanna faillit protester mais se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'Arya se rende à l'évidence. Ses adieux à la petite louve déchirèrent le cœur de Lyanna. Elle dut se concentrer sur les problèmes à venir pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Même l'insensible Régicide ne trouva pas le cœur de faire une de ses remarques cinglantes. _Et encore un secret de plus pour lequel je dois lui faire confiance_, pensa Lyanna, amère.

Une fois la louve partie, Jaime remonta en selle, imité par Lyanna qui fit monter sa sœur devant elle. A peine furent-ils arrivés au campement que les hommes de la reine traînèrent les deux jeunes Starks devant la une sorte de salle du trône aménagée dans une auberge. Jaime suivit le mouvement. Arya fut placé au centre de la salle, devant une foule de regard haineux. Lyanna la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la protéger de tous ces regards. Elle fusilla l'assemblée du regard et leur cria :

-Vous n'avez pas honte?! Terroriser une pauvre enfant de neuf ans ainsi ? Quelle est cette parodie de jugement ? Ma sœur a-t-elle tué quelqu'un ? Ironisa Lyanna avec une voix qu'elle espéra être plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était réellement .

-Le prince est blessé par sa faute, lança Cersei d'une voix glaciale.

-Broutilles, répliqua Lyanna, s'il tient debout c'est qu'il n'a rien.

Un silence choqué suivit sa déclaration. Lyanna ravala sa salive. Ce fut finalement Robert qui prit la parole :

-Mon dieu ce que tu ressembles à ta tante !

Un gloussement derrière le roi fit remarquer à Lyanna que Renly Barathéon avait rejoint l'assemblée. Il ressemblait tellement à ce que son frère devait ressembler plus jeune que l'on ne pouvait se méprendre.

La Reine commençait à pousser son mari à punir Arya quand Ned arriva dans la salle, au grand soulagement de ses filles. Il fit aussi part de son mécontentement quand à l'audience. Pourquoi tant de Lannister devaient être là ? Ensuite, Robert fit avancer son fils pour qu'il raconte sa version de l'histoire. Une fois sa version finie, Arya hurla qu'il était un menteur et, sur ordre du roi, raconta sa version à elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la partie où elle avait désarmé Joffrey de sa ''Dent-de-lion'' avec son bâton et jeté l'arme dans la rivière, Lyanna ne put retenir un élan de fierté. Lord Renly quand-à-lui ne put réprimer un gloussement. Le roi, agacé, intervint :

-Ser Barristan, veuillez raccompagnez mon frère à la sortie avant qu'il ne s'étouffe.

-Merci bien ! Répondit Renly en réprimant ses rires. Je trouverai bien la porte moi même. Il fit une révérence maladroite à Joffrey et reprit : Tu m'expliqueras, j'espère, comment une fillette de neuf ans, pas plus grosse qu'un rat mouillé a bien put te désarmer avec un simple bâton de bois !

Il finit par sortir et s'autorisa à s'esclaffer ouvertement une fois dehors. On l'entendit s'exclamer ''Dent-de-lion'' en riant encore plus fort avant de partir définitivement.

Robert finit par perdre patience. Un enfant disant une chose, l'autre une autre version, il décida que l'incident était clos. Cependant, Cersei ne laissa pas faire. Elle répliqua qu'il y avait un autre témoin. Elle fit venir Sansa qui ne trouva pas la force de défendre sa sœur contre la reine et Joffrey. Lyanna en fut blessée mais elle comprenait malgré tout Sansa. Elle empêcha de justesse Arya de sauter au cou de sa sœur. Robert s'énerva après sa femme, arguant qu'il n'allait pas faire battre la gamine. Il décida donc que chacun punirait son propre enfant.

Toutefois, une fois de plus, la reine n'en avait pas fini et, lorsque Lyanna croisa le regard sadique de la reine, un frisson glacé courut le long de son échine.

-Et le loup ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi le loup, femme ? Il a disparu dans la nature ! Fin de l'histoire, répliqua son mari visiblement agacé.

-Nous en avons au moins un autre, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide de cruauté.

D'un signe, elle fit approcher un garde qui tenait Orage enchaînée. Lyanna ne l'avait quitté des yeux que pour entrer dans la salle et elle s'en mordait désormais les doigts.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! hurla Lyanna.

-Robert, je t'en prie, plaida son père.

-Les loups ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie, déclara le roi en détournant le regard.

-Non... Non ! S'écria Lyanna en pleine panique alors qu'elle voyait le garde dégainer son épée.

Sans réfléchir, elle courut vers Jaime et l'attrapa par le col. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire plier la reine…

-Ne la laisse pas faire ! Implora la jeune fille en secouant le chevalier de toutes ses forces. Jaime, je t'en prie ! Ces loups ne sont pas méchants. Tu le sais toi. Je ne dirai rien, c'est promis ! Alors, je t'en prie, ne la laisse pas me prendre mon loup ! Je t'en supplie, finit-elle par dire pitoyablement.

Elle baissa la tête et fixa le sol pour cacher les larmes qui roulaient en cascade le long de ses joues. Elle sentit une main passer le long de ses joues et elle atterrit contre le torse de Jaime Lannister.

-Cersei, finit par dire celui-ci, tu n'as pas honte ? Mettre une pauvre gosse dans cet état-là ? Ta futur belle-sœur qui plus est. Si tu veux une peau à ce point, je te chasserai un ours mais laisse ces louveteaux tranquilles.

-Là, tu vois femme ! Reprit Robert d'une voix tonitruante. Même ton régicide de frère veut que tu cesses de nous bassiner. Les loups des deux gamines vivront. Tenus en laisse cependant. Maintenant la paix veux-tu !

Et sur cette tirade, le roi pris congé et partit boire son propre poids en bière. Joffrey et sa mère partirent d'un pas furieux. Peu à peu la salle se vida, ne laissant que Jaime et les Starks. Devant le regard de Ned, Jaime libéra sa fille de son étreinte et prit la direction de la sortie quand Lyanna posa une main sur son bras. Elle lui sourit.

-Merci Jaime, murmurra-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et partit. Lyanna releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son père et de ses sœurs, tous abasourdis. Depuis quand le régicide défendait il les Starks contre sa propre sœur ?

-Sansa, Arya, allez vous coucher. Je dois parler avec Lya. Il attendit d'être obéit avant de reprendre : Lya, je sais que j'ai été tolérant avec toi vis à vis … des hommes..., finit il par lâcher d'une voix gênée. Par les Sept Enfers, si seulement ta mère était là, elle trouverait les mots mieux que moi pour ce genre de chose ! Enfin, je t'ai peut être laissé trop de liberté. Mais tu dois comprendre. A Winterfell, où il n'y avait que des hommes en qui j'avais confiance, c'était différent. Et je pensais sincèrement te marier à Theon. Mais ici, c'est autre chose...

-Père, coupa Lyanna pour tenter de le dispenser d'un tel embarras. Je ne suis pas... Enfin avec Jaime, on ne.. Non. Je crois qu'il prend juste soin de moi car il aime beaucoup son petit frère.

Lord Eddard soupira. _Pas de Ser Jaime, simplement Jaime..._ Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela n'annonçait que des ennuis.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sur la route royale sans incident. Les deux sœurs Starks gardaient leurs louves en laisse conformément à la demande du roi et le Prince Joffrey se contentait de bouder dans le carrosse de sa mère. Lyanna soupira en pensant à Sansa. Même après l'incident du Trident, elle était toujours aussi attachée au Prince. Elle était donc inconsolable depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte que celui-ci refusait de lui parler. Arya, quant à elle, se contentait de bouder sa sœur, de pleurer sa louve et de chevaucher aux côtés de Lyanna sans dire un mot. Dire que l'ambiance chez les Starks était tendue aurait été un euphémisme. Ils avaient fait une énième pause un peu avant le crépuscule pour réparer encore une fois le carrosse de la reine et les trois sœurs avaient été obligées par leur Père à rester sous la tente qui leur avait été attribuée pour la nuit. Elles étaient donc toute trois assises sans s'être parlé quand Sansa brisa le silence :

''Que s'est il passé Lya ? Demanda-t-elle la voix brisée par ses pleurs de la journée. Quand elle vit que sa sœur ne comprenait pas elle précisa : ''Lorsque Ser Jaime t'as défendue''

Lyanna soupira. Visiblement, personne ne voulait oublier sa crise de panique.

''Rien du tout, répondit-elle réticente, j'ai parlé plusieurs fois avec lui, puisque je suis supposée épouser son petit frère. Et ce soir là, et bien, j'ai paniqué et je me suis tournée vers la seule personne capable de faire quelque chose...''

Sa sœur sembla hésiter. Visiblement, elle avait quelque chose à dire mais n'osait pas. Lyanna se rendit aussi compte que même si Arya continuait de faire mine d'ignorer tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle écoutait la conversation avec intérêt.

''Je comprendrais, tu sais. Tyrion Lannister est si laid et Ser Jaime si beau. Il me fait penser à un chevalier tout droit sortie d'une histoire.''

Lyanna écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi diable tout le monde supposait la même chose ? Lyanna avait certes commencé d'apprécier le Régicide, mais absolument pas de cette façon. Elle venait de quitter Theon pour épouser un nain, elle n'avait certainement pas le temps pour vivre une des histoires à l'eau de rose dont Sansa rêvait tant.

'' C'est le Régicide ! S'exclama Arya. Tous les Lannisters sont des monstres et des menteurs. Tu es une idiote de te laisser avoir par tous les beaux garçons qui passent ! ''

''Arya !'' La réprimanda Sansa.

Lyanna se contenta de soupirer. Arya venait de voir le Limier tuer son ami, elle avait perdu sa louve et la parodie de jugement l'avait choquée. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tolérante avec les éclats de sa sœur.

''Jaime a sauvé Orage, lui rappela tout de même Lyanna. Et sûrement aussi Lady. Mais cessez de vous emballez. Je vais épouser son frère, je vous rappelle. Et Jaime a prêté serment. Il ne peut pas avoir de femme.''

Lyanna sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Elle allait épouser un nain aux yeux vairons. Elle implora les anciens dieux de faire revenir Tyrion du mur le plus tard possible. Alors que Lyanna se laissait emporter par de sombres pensées et que la dispute entre ses deux sœurs prenait de l'ampleur, son père entra sous la tente. Voyant le chaos qu'il y régnait, il pria Lyanna de sortir un instant pour parler à Sansa et Arya.

Lyanna acquiesça et sortit. Orage suivit sa maîtresse qui l'attacha et partit avec elle. Prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle se promena dans le campement sans vraiment prêter attention à sa route. Soudain, elle fonça dans quelque chose de dur et manqua de s'étaler au sol si un bras ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

''Et bien Lady Lyanna, perdue dans ses pensées ?''

La jeune fille releva la tête et reconnut le visage rieur de Renly Barathéon. Elle s'excusa et passa son chemin. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée dans la partie Lannister du camp. Décidée, elle s'avança vers une tente qu'elle reconnut. Une fois devant l'entrée, les gardes lui bloquèrent le passage, non sans un regard inquiet vers la louve.

''Personne n'est autorisé à entrer, l'informa l'un d'eux, plein d'arrogance, un trait typiquement Lannister décidément.

-S'il vous plait, plaida-t-elle, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.''

Les gardes échangèrent un regard plein de sous entendus grivois. Orage grogna. Au moment où Lyanna voulut les remettre à leur place une voix intervint de l'intérieur de la tante.

''Laissez la entrer, ordonna Jaime Lannister''.

Surpris, les gardes obéirent tout de même. Quand Lyanna entra suivie de son loup, Jaime était assis les pieds posés sur la table. Il lisait une lettre qu'il posa retournée sur la table.

''Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Lyanna ? Tu as conscience que venir ici va entretenir la... controverse... dit-il avec son éternel sourire arrogant. Orage, à la grande surprise de Lyanna, s'approcha de Jaime qui la caressa entre les oreilles.

-Je sais, Père est inquiet et tout ce que je peux dire n'y change rien.

-Il ne fallait pas lui donner de raison de questionner ta pureté d'âme, petite louve. Des nouvelles de ce cher Theon ?

Lyanna pensa d'abord à lui demander ce que pensait la Reine de tout ceci mais trouva plus avisé de changer de sujet.

-Je suis venu pour te remercier. Pour Orage.

Lyanna constata que, maintenant, le tutoiement était devenu habituel entre eux. Elle ne sut pas quoi en penser et ne s'y attarda pas.

-Ah, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'aime jouer le preux chevalier !''

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Lyanna ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y avait pas là une part de vérité. Toutefois peu désireuse de s'attarder, Lyanna s'apprêtait à partir quand une femme arriva avec un plateau rempli de nourriture.

''Lyanna, tu manges avec moi ? Elle hésita. Il reprit donc : Pour me remercier ?''

La jeune fille soupira. Les Lannisters et leur arrogance... Toutefois, elle se dit qu'un repas avec l'insupportable Régicide ne serait pas pire qu'un repas avec ses deux sœurs bougonnes. De plus, elle lui devait bien ça. Elle s'assit donc en face de lui et poussa ses pieds de la table, un sourcil levé en le dévisageant.

''Les Starks et votre adoration des bonnes manières ! Se moqua-t-il en se servant à manger. Lyanna l'imita. ''D'ailleurs, j'ai croisé la petite Sansa il y a quelques jours. Jolie petite chose naïve. Port Real ne lui réussira pas,'' conclut-il.

Malheureusement, Lyanna savait déjà parfaitement cela. Pourquoi aurait-elle accepté d'épouser Tyrion sinon... Voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas, Jaime continua :

-Vous êtes drôles les filles Starks. La plus petite est une vraie sauvage, la seconde est l'archétype de la parfait petite Lady et il y a toi...

-Quoi moi ? Demanda Lyanna vexée. Il rit.

-Et bien toi, belle et sauvage à la fois. Je suis curieux de voir qui sera ton amant !''

Lyanna fronça les sourcils. Le Régicide n'avait décidément aucune pudeur. Voir aucune éducation. Le mufle !

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait dire de tels choses, Ser ?

-Je ne suis pas un idiot, contrairement à l'opinion général. Une fille qui n'hésite pas à avoir un amant avant son mariage en aura un après. Surtout vu le futur mari.

-Qui y a-t-il avec le futur mari ? Demanda Lyanna, bien décidée à jouer les idiotes. Jaime lui fit sentir qu'il n'était pas dupe.

-Mon frère est quelqu'un de bien mais c'est un nain. Un nain alcoolique et adorateur de putains. Un nain qui n'impressionne personne à la cour. Une jolie jeune fille indomptable comme toi sera courtisée... '' Il ne poussa pas l'arrogance jusqu'à oser dire qu'elle se ferait une joie de céder à l'un de ses courtisans mais son regard le trahissait bien assez. ''Je tiens cependant à te prévenir, parce que je t'aime bien, chaque homme qui fera cocu mon petit frère passera au fil de mon épée'', conclut-il d'un ton menaçant.

Lyanna sentit que l'ambiance s'était alourdie. Cependant, elle refusait de céder un morceau de terrain au régicide.

''Alors je devrai prendre Joffrey comme amant'', finit elle par lâcher sur le même ton.

Elle crut d'abord qu'elle venait de se faire un nouvel ennemi mais, après un long silence, Jaime commença par glousser puis éclata complètement de rire.

''Tu vas vraiment me rendre la vie compliquée petite louve ! S'exclama-t-il entre deux rires. Sais-tu que ma chère sœur ne m'a toujours pas pardonnée d'avoir pris ta défense ? La maudite boude depuis ce soir là !''

Et il continua de rire tant et si bien que Lyanna finit par rire elle aussi. Une fois le repas terminé, elle se leva, non sans oublier de donner un dernier morceau de viande à sa louve, et salua le Régicide. Si elle s'absentait trop longtemps, son père allait encore s'inquiéter. Elle sortit donc de la tente de frère de la reine sous les regards des gardes Lannisters qui ne dirent rien. Elle était la future sœur de Jaime, il n'y avait donc rien de choquant... Si ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Une fois de retour dans sa tente, Lyanna trouva son père en train de se restaurer. Seul.

''Tes sœurs boudent, expliqua-t-il en soupirant. Tu veux manger avec moi ? '' Lyanna sourit et s'assit en face de son père.

''Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé. Mais je veux bien te tenir compagnie.'' Elle vit le regard de son père s'assombrir

''Où étais tu ?'' Demanda-t-il, bien que la réponse, il pensait déjà la connaître. Lyanna soutint son regard.

''Pas en train de faire ce que tu penses, répondit-elle finalement.

-Lya, nous en avons déjà parlé. Reste loin du Régicide.

-J'allais le remercier. Pour Orage, finit par avouer Lyanna. Et je ne pourrai jamais l'éviter, il est mon futur frère par alliance. ''

Ned Stark soupira et se rendit à l'évidence. Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait tant vécu, ses filles refusaient elle de l'écouter. Si Lyanna ne se rendait pas compte, lui il avait vu. Il avait vu sa fille pleurer dans les bras de cet homme alors qu'elle ne s'abandonnait jamais. Et surtout, il avait vu le regard du Régicide... Déjà que de marier sa fille à Tyrion le dégoûtait, si en plus elle devenait l'amante d'un homme pareil... Il n'osait même pas imaginer la cascade de conséquence. Toutefois, il était condamné à compter sur le bon sens de sa fille. Il était impuissant.

* * *

_Enfin_, pensa Lyanna en posant les yeux sur les murs rouges de la citadelle de Port Real. La ville puait. Ce fut en tout cas la première impression de la jeune fille. Même de là où elle était, encore à quelques kilomètres, l'odeur assaillait l'odorat. Devant elle, elle vit des hommes Lannisters et Starks en ligne avec Jaime en leur centre. Ned Stark et Robert était à cheval légèrement sur le côté. Elle se fraya une place entre Jory et un homme des Lannisters.

''Que faites vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Une course ma Lady. Ser Jaime a promis dix dragons d'or à celui qui passerait les portes du donjon rouge le premier.'' En voyant les yeux de sa fille s'illuminer, Ned Stark intervint ''Lyanna, non !'' Trop tard, le Régicide avait donné le top départ et Lyanna n'avait pu s'empêcher de se lancer dans la course sous les rires tonitruant de Robert. Plus légère dans sa robe qui virevoltait le long de ses jambes que les hommes dans leur armure de métal, elle fut vite en tête de la course. Cependant, sans surprise, le régicide la rattrapa :

''Je suis sûre qu'avec la vue que vous offrez, les concurrents préfèrent perdre la mise et rester en arrière.''

Lyanna jeta un regard noir à Jaime et talonna sa monture. Il était vrai que sa robe volait haut sur jambes mais elle était sûre qu'il exagérait. Après une course effrénée dans les rues de Port Réal, Lyanna arriva la première dans la cour du Donjon rouge. Suivi de très près par Jaime et par un homme qui devait être un de ses amis. Ser Adam, apprit plus tard Lyanna. Elle démonta et vint à la rencontre de ces derniers.

''Jaime, tu me dois dix dragons d'or ! J'ai gagné !

-Forcément ! Je te l'avais dit, plaisanta-t-il. Et que ferais donc une gamine avec dix dragons d'or ?

-N'essaie pas de diminuer ma victoire !''

Jaime démonta à son tour et, après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux déjà maltraités de Lyanna, il lui jeta la bourse et s'en alla.

''Voilà donc la première née des Starks. Vous n'avez rien de Cat.'' Dit une voix dans son dos. Lyanna fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec un petit homme dont elle n'apprécia pas le regard.

''Non, on dit que je ressemble à ma défunte tante, je suis Lyanna Starks. Vous êtes ?

-Quel nom original ! Ironisa-t-il. Je suis un ancien ami de Cat. Lord Petyr Baelish.

-Enchantée, mon seigneur, finit par lâcher Lyanna en s'inclinant, se rappelant les bonnes manières.

-Je vois que vous vous êtes liée d'amitié avec les Lannisters. Laissez moi vous donnez un conseil, il ne faut se fier à personne ici. Si vous voulez restez en vie.

-Je m'en souviendrai.''

Sur ce, il partit lui aussi et après une attente qui sembla interminable pour Lyanna, sa famille arriva enfin. Le roi toujours au côté de son ami d'enfance. Tous démontèrent et Orage vint se placer au pied de sa maîtresse.

''Lya, commença de la réprimander son père, j'avais dit non !

-Mais j'ai gagné ! S'exclama la jeune fille en exhibant fièrement sa bourse. Le roi repartit à rire et donna une bourrade dans le dos de sa nouvelle Main.

-Laisse Ned. Voilà dix dragons que les Lannister n'auront plus ! ''

Lyanna ne put s'empêcher de sourire, de concert avec Arya alors que Sansa affichait son air de Lady outrée habituel. Un homme vint chercher leur père, invité à siéger au Conseil Restreint dès maintenant. Il envoya donc ses filles s'installer dans leurs quartiers.

Une fois toutes installées, les trois sœurs se réunirent pour déjeuner avec la Septa. Lorsque cette dernière vit Lyanna, elle faillit s'étouffer.

''Lyanna, ce n'est pas une tenue digne de vous.''

Cette dernière, souffrant énormément de la chaleur de Port Réal, avait mis une des robes que les domestiques avaient prévues. Une robe de soie légère qui laissait voir son dos et ses bras mais qui n'avait rien de provoquant.

''Septa, vous attendiez-vous à me voir porter les robes de laines de Winterfell ? J'ai vu les dames de la cour en porter de semblable. ''

Un coup d'oeil à ses sœurs lui apprit que Sansa avait opté pour une robe des plus sages et qu'Arya, elle, était habillé comme un garçon.

''C'est pour plaire à Ser Jaime ? Demanda Sansa excitée alors qu'Arya faisait mine de vomir.

-Non, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ça Sansa.

-Lady Lyanna est déjà promise, Sansa ! Surveillez vos manières !'' Râla la Septa.

Lyanna eut à peine le temps de déjeuner qu'un valet frappa à sa porte et lui indiqua que la Reine requérait une audience avec elle. Sansa repartit dans ses rêves à l'eau de rose en entendant cela et Septa Mordane lui indiqua qu'elle était libre de rejoindre la Reine, sans Orage, bien sûr. Elle n'oublia cependant pas de jeter un regard noir à la tenue de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière suivit le valet jusqu'aux appartements de la Reine. Elle trouva celle ci alanguit sur un canapé, un pichet de vin bien entamé en face d'elle. Lyanna esquissa une révérence et salua la Reine.

''Viens par ici, petite louve. Assieds toi en face de moi.'' Lyanna obéit et une fois installée, Cersei reprit la parole : ''Alors comme cela tu vas épouser mon petit monstre de frère, Lyanna Stark ?'' Elle cracha le nom avec mépris. Lyanna fronça les sourcils.

''Oui, votre Grâce.

-Ah ! Les Starks ! Les vertueux Starks ! Je me demande si tu seras toujours aussi vertueuse lors de la nuit de noce...''

Pendant un instant, Lyanna crut que Jaime l'avait trahie et que Cersei parlait de Theon mais celle ci reprit :

''Mon petit frère est un monstre. Son corps est difforme. Enfin, de toute façon, il faut croire que tous les hommes sont des monstres une fois dans la chambre à coucher. Moi, quand j'ai épousé Robert, quand je l'ai vu devant l'autel, svelte et souriant, avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs de jais... J'ai cru avoir de la chance... Puis vint la chambre à coucher. Robert rampa ivre mort sur moi et alors qu'il me prenait, sais tu ce qu'il me murmura en boucle à l'oreille, petite louve ?

-Non, votre Grâce.

-Lyanna, Lyanna, murmura la reine méprisante. Ce gros balourd aimait plus une morte que moi, bien vivante. J'étais la plus belle fille à marier. Le plus beau parti. Et pourtant, le seul homme qui aurait dût m'aimer ne me voyait même pas.''

Un ange passa puis la reine continua en se resservant à boire : ''J'avais passablement oublié cette scène depuis, Robert venait toujours saoul mais au moins me baisait-il en silence. Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit à l'auberge du Trident. Après ton petit spectacle, Robert recommença à appeler Lyanna. Depuis, il n'a pas arrêté. Et le pire, dit Cersei d'un rire amer, c'est que je ne sais même pas s'il parle de toi ou d'elle. Qu'importe ! De toute façon, vous êtes les mêmes. Mais, petite louve, elle m'a volé Rhaegar et je ne laisserai pas l'histoire se répéter. Pourquoi Jaime t'as-t-il défendu ce soir là ? Il a refusé de me le dire... Qu'as tu fait pour que mon frère, toujours le héros, prenne ta défense ? L'as tu laissé te baiser pour le remercier ?'' demanda-t-elle acide.

Lyanna ne comprit pas ce que Rhaegar venait faire là dedans mais elle eut presque pitié de la reine et de son mariage. Toutefois, le fait que tout le monde la soupçonne de coucher avec Jaime et d'avoir si peu d'honneur commençait de l'agacer sérieusement.

''Jaime, commença d'expliquer Lyanna

-Ser Jaime, coupa sèchement la reine, ne t'as-t-on donc rien appris dans cette montagne de neige qu'est le Nord ?

-Excusez moi votre Grâce. Ser Jaime, donc, m'a aidé à chercher ma sœur. Il a dut prendre pitié de nous.

-Et pourquoi t'as-t-il aidé ? Pourquoi prend-t-il le temps de te parler pour commencer ?

-Je vais devenir sa petite sœur de son cœur , comme il dit, '' dit Lyanna en riant nerveusement sans réaliser qu'elle avait fait un énorme faux pas. Elle voulait provoquer la reine mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'une simple phrase aurait tant d'ampleur. Le regard de la reine devint plus noir que jamais. Elle jeta son verre contre un mur, se leva et empoigna la jeune fille par le devant de sa robe.

-Écoute moi bien, petite peste, tu épouse peut être le monstre qui me sert de petit frère mais Jaime ne sera jamais, JAMAIS, ton frère. Nous sommes jumeaux. Nous appartenons l'un à l'autre et rien, et surtout pas toi, ne changera jamais cela. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, votre Grâce, répondit Lyanna sans pourtant baisser le regard.

-Laisse moi'', ordonna Cersei en la relâchant et Lyanna s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Lyanna voulut faire un tour dans le donjon rouge avant de revenir vers ses sœurs dans la tour de la Main. Son entrevue avec la reine la perturbait. Elle était dans une ville remplie d'ennemis. L'idée que sa sœur soit si souvent avec Cersei l'inquiéta soudain. Était-elle comme cela avec Sansa aussi ? A force de marcher, Lyanna réalisa qu'elle s'était une fois de plus perdue...Rien que pour cela, Winterfell lui manquait.

Au bout d'un couloir, le rire gras et tonitruant de Robert résonnait. Elle suivit le bruit jusqu'à tomber sur une porte close gardée par Jaime et un autre homme, jeune et fluet, qui ne pouvait être qu'un Lannister. Jaime n'étant pas seul, elle pensa plus sage de passer son chemin mais quand elle arriva presque devant la porte, elle entendit le roi crier : ''Régicide ! Plus de vin !'' Sur un signe de tête de ce dernier, le jeune homme à côté de lui partit en détalant. Elle entendit le rire de plusieurs filles à l'intérieur.

''Il aime faire cela, dit Jaime, baiser ses putains au lieu de ma sœur pendant mon tour de garde. Il croit que cela m'énerve. L'idiot ! Si seulement il savait... ''

Lyanna ne dit rien. L'histoire entre Jaime et sa sœur, même si elle avait accepté de la garder secrète, ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. Elle s'imaginait elle même avec Robb et, décidément, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne dit donc rien et Jaime reprit la parole, conscient du problème.

''Il aime aussi m'appeler Régicide. Ca aussi, il pense que ça me dérange...

-Mais ça te dérange, répondit cette fois Lyanna. Jaime rit.

-Peut être bien, petite louve... dit-il avec tristesse.

-Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, Vieille Nan m'a raconté l'histoire de l'affreux Régicide, commença Lyanna. Elle m'a racontée que tu avais tué le vieux roi fou avec ton épée d'or et je me souviens que je m'étais levé de mon lit et dit que je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi tout le monde était il donc si triste que quelqu'un se soit dévoué pour tuer le roi fou ? Alors on m'a expliqué les histoires d'honneur etc... A l'époque je n'ai rien compris ! '' Finit Lyanna dans un rire gênée. Depuis elle avait grandi mais à l'époque, Jaime Lannister était son image du preux chevalier. Jaime sembla vérifier qu'aucune oreille ne traînait avant de répondre.

''Laisse moi te raconter la suite de l'histoire. Celle que ta Vieille Nan ne peut pas connaître. Le roi fou, bien avant le début de la guerre voyait déjà des traîtres partout. Il avait donc fait placer des caches de feu greyjoy un peu partout dans Port Real. Sous Culpucier, sous le septuaire de Baelor... Partout. Quand il a réalisé que mon père n'était pas entré dans la capitale pour le soutenir, il a demandé à son pyromancien de mettre le feu à toute la ville. J'étais là quand il l'a fait. Alors, j'ai commencé par tuer le pyromancien puis, alors qu'il s'enfuyait j'ai tué le roi fou. Et sur ce, est arrivé ton père. La suite, je suis sûre qu'il te l'a raconté.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit tout cela ? Demanda Lyanna troublée. A sa connaissance, personne ne connaissait cette partie de l'histoire.

-Crois-tu qu'il m'aurait cru ? Que n'importe qui m'aurait cru ? … Non. J'étais devenu le Régicide. L'homme sans honneur avec son épée d'or.

Lyanna ne dit rien pendant un instant. Puis, elle finit par trouver les mots.

-Lorsque vous devenez membres de la Garde Royale, vous jurez à la fois de protéger le roi et de protéger les faibles. Dans un cas pareil, tu étais obligé de briser l'un de tes vœux. Ca ne vaut peut être rien, mais moi, je préfère que tu ais brisé le premier.

Le lion et la louve se regardèrent pendant un temps sans se parler. Finalement, Jaime finit par briser le silence :

''Lancel ne va pas tarder. Tu devrais t'en aller avant qu'il ne revienne...''

Lyanna acquiesça et partit, troublée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Son premier instinct aurait été d'en parler à son père. Cependant, cela ne changerait rien et elle avait le sentiment qu'il appartenait à Jaime de révéler ou non cette histoire. De plus, si son père apprenait qu'elle avait encore partagé une sorte de moment intime avec Jaime, il finirait par ne plus lui laisser aucune liberté jusqu'au retour de son futur mari. Elle décida donc de garder cette histoire pour elle. _Encore un secret... un de plus_.

Une fois enfin arrivée devant la porte des appartements de la Main, Lyanna put entendre qu'une dispute avait encore éclaté entre Arya et Sansa. Elle entra. La plus jeune criait que son ainée était trop naive de refaire confiance à Joffrey juste parce qu'il s'était à nouveau montré gentil avec elle. Sansa, quand à elle pleurait qu'Arya ne comprenait rien et que tout le monde se fichait de son Mycah. Ned finit par rappeler à ses filles qu'elles étaient sœurs. Et dans un territoire ennemi. Qu'elles devaient se serrer les coudes ou rentrer à Winterfell. Ce dernier argument fit mouche pour Sansa qui s'excusa auprès de sa sœur. Arya partit bouder dans sa chambre. Son père la laissa partir. Pour l'instant.

Enfin, il informa Sansa et Lyanna de la préparation d'un tournoi de la Main. Lyanna eut pitié de son père. Elle se doutait que de voir son nom apposé à une telle plaisanterie ne lui plaisait pas. Pour les Nordiens, les tournois n'étaient qu'une pitrerie pour ceux qui n'avait jamais fait la guerre. Lyanna n'appréciait pas particulièrement les tournois non plus. Elle ne comprenait pas le plaisir qu'avait les gens à voir des hommes risquer leur vie pour rien. Enfin, elle promit à Sansa qu'elle l'accompagnerait, histoire que Septa Mordane n'ait pas à la chaperonner.

Une fois dans son lit, Orage à ses pieds, Lyanna se demanda quand Tyrion allait rentrer. Elle ne doutait pas qu'une fois présent, Cersei hâterait les préparatifs pour leur mariage. Comme si un mariage avec un Lannister lui empêcherait d'être avec un autre. Non pas qu'elle veuille être avec... un autre Lannister... Lyanna pensa à Theon et se sentit coupable. Elle n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis son départ... En revanche, elle avait beaucoup pensé à Jaime. Ce soir, encore plus. Lyanna se força à penser à autre chose mais il était toujours plus facile de dire que de faire. Surtout quand le régicide ne faisait que de croiser son chemin.

Elle pensa à sa relation avec sa sœur et fit une grimace. Comment un homme comme lui pouvait avoir une relation aussi bizarre ? Elle n'aurait jamais la réponse car elle n'oserait jamais lui demander. En tout cas, Cersei ne l'aimait pas à cause de cette étrange amitié qu'elle entretenait avec son jumeau. Ça, et son prénom... Cela dit, Cersei ne semblait apprécier personne qui ne soit pas un Lannister.

La nouvelle du retour de Joffrey dans la vie de Sansa l'inquiétait aussi. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce garçon la terrifiait... Bien sûr, Sansa allait l'épouser. Il été donc normal qu'elle le voit mais Lyanna n'aimait pas cela pour autant. Quand elle pensait que c'était lui qui allait prendre la virginité de sa sœur... Sansa la plaignait de devoir épouser Tyrion mais elle, au moins, avait connu la sensation d'avoir un homme que l'on aime dans son lit. Un homme tendre et attentionné... Elle avait le sentiment que Sansa ne connaîtrait jamais cela.

* * *

De son côté, Jaime Lannister fixait le plafond de sa chambre pensivement. Cersei lui avait pratiquement sauté dessus ce soir. Il se demandait ce qui avait pût la pousser à arrêter ses bouderies. Elle n'avait cessé de répéter qu'ils n'étaient qu'un. Qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui. Et si c'était Lyanna, la raison de cet élan de jalousie ? Après tout, elle venait de chez sa sœur quand il l'avait vu devant la chambre de Robert. Il pensa à la jeune louve. Ses cheveux sombres. Ses yeux gris. Ses courbes. Il avait failli trébucher quand il l'avait vu dans sa robe de soie. Même lui qui ne s'était jamais intéressé à d'autres femmes que Cersei se rendait compte qu'elle était belle. Belle et sauvage. Indomptable. Il aimait bien discuter avec elle.

De plus, même s'il voyait bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas son amour pour sa sœur, elle ne l'avait pas jugé. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé comme le font tous les autres. Avec dégoût. Comme s'il avait moins de valeur qu'eux. Même Cersei le regardait parfois comme cela. Elle ne l'évitait pas non plus, bien qu'il fut sûr que son père lui avait demandé plusieurs fois. C'était Lyanna. Elle ne faisait que ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait raconté sa version du meurtre d'Aerys – il n'en avait jamais parlé, même pas à Cersei – mais il en était curieusement soulagé.

* * *

Voilà voilà, fin de ce cinquième chapitre... Pff j'ai peiné à l'écrire celui là ! J'espère tout de même que ce n'est pas trop raté...

Merci à **ptitepuce11** pour sa review. J'avoue je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à tuer les louves... et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plut aussi :)

**Neko**, si j'ai bien compris, tu préfèrerais que je ne suive pas du tout l'histoire c'est ça ? et bien en fait, les premiers chapitres suivent l'histoire et s'adaptent à Lyanna mais plus les chapitres vont avancer plus Lyanna va tout bouler et modifier complètement l'histoire. (forcément ! mdr sinon pas de JaimexLyanna). Et pour les suggestions... et bien, bien sur je suis prête à écouter les idées de tout le monde, cependant je ne peux pas promettre de faire tout ce que l'on me propose. Toutefois si je trouve l'idée bonne et dans la vision que je me fais de la suite, je me ferai un plaisir d'ajouter les suggestions :) .


End file.
